


Will You Still Love Me?

by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lana Del Ray, Romance, Steggy - Freeform, The Great Gatsby - Freeform, Tragedy, young and beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise/pseuds/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reunites with Peggy. Some things change. Some things don’t. Steve/Peggy. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer for the Lawyers: I only own a copy of _The Avengers_. I don’t even own a copy of _Captain America: The First Avenger_.

The usual clichés were said when Steve and Peggy met again.

“I am here for that date.”

“You’re late.”

“Would you like to dance?”

Of course, they went on that date.

Of course, they danced.

Tears were shed over the years lost, the way things could have been.

They laughed over old friends.

At times they were silent, unsure of what to say or do next.

And she did not take her last breath after that first meeting. 

No, she lived quite a bit longer. 

They met again and again.

He came to her after New York. 

He told her about gods and monsters, friends and heroes, battles lost and wars won.

Life went on.

Neither could work a Starkpad quite right, though they did not do as badly as everyone thought they would.

The burnt liquid they were given in the war was nothing to coffee with all its flavors and textures people had now.

TV was uninteresting to them, but the cinema was still a source of wonder.

Howard Stark’s boy came by and listened to tales of his Father before Howard became something he never wanted to be back during the war.

The Russian assassin became a close friend. 

The archer became a source of laughter when none other could be found.

The doctor who sometimes turned green always knew the best places to eat and was their favorite person to converse with.

One day, the two went to a movie about a book that was almost as old as they were.

The music was rap and pop, but the age was jazz.

Gatsby was great. 

Daisy was beautiful.

The green light still beckoned. 

Steve and Peggy may not have been young, but they still wanted to dance.

There was no one else in the theater, so they waltz not with grace but with a beautiful honesty.

“I am glad I know the answer to the question she is asking, Steve.”

“What question, Peggy?”

“You still love me, even though I am no longer young and beautiful.”

The soldier was confused.

“But, you still are beautiful.”

And she was.

You can’t change the past, but you can still try to beat against the current.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As you can tell from the story, I was inspired by the song “Young and Beautiful” by Lana Del Ray in the movie _The Great Gatsby_.


End file.
